


The Chain

by polishmyarmor



Series: The Long and Winding Road [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Bela hit the road for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chain

Jo leaned back in the passenger seat of the Mercedes, tilting the air conditioning vent to cool her forehead. The leather of the seat made her t-shirt cling to her back. Taking off her shoes, Jo made to roll down the window so she could dangle her leg out of it.

“What exactly are you doing?” Penny asked, alarmed.

“Getting comfortable, what does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re about to treat a hundred thousand dollar piece of machinery like your Uncle Jerry’s pickup truck.”

Jo’s eyebrows shot up at this and, putting her shoes back on, she crossed her arms petulantly across her chest. “I thought British people were supposed to be polite.”

“There’s a reason I left,” Penny responded, only slightly ominously.

“Huh.”

They rode on in silence for ten or so more minutes before Penny switched on the stereo. The sound of acoustic guitars strumming came from the speakers and Jo turned to Penny in surprise. “I would’ve figured you for more of a hard rock girl.”

“Really? Just because I consort with hunters doesn’t mean I need to adopt their taste in music. You’ll notice I’ve also not got my hair in a mullet or the name of a band across my chest.” Penny smirked and Jo snorted appreciatively.

“Fair. I guess I just don’t get to meet too many women who hunt on their own—I guess the gig really is whatever you make of it." Jo sounded impressed, admiring.

Penny didn’t correct her—she let Jo think she was a hunter. Lying was easy—so why did she feel so uneasy now?


End file.
